


Wake Up Call

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, anon request, it's rushed i'm not gonna lie alsdkjfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Lady Loki x ReaderAnon Req: I was wondering if you’d consider doing a female Loki x fem!reader. With like waking up next to each other and just kinda fluff and stuff. Sorry if it’s not too specific, it’s so hard to find that sorta stuff. 💛 Your blog is super cute!💛





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> kind of rushed and it’s not quite like the request, but it’s my first lady loki work so I hope you like it still asdlfkjsdf I tried

The loud trill of your phone ringing was enough to jolt you out of bed, your mind still stuck on the endless hours spent on the battlefield in your nightmare, explosions ringing all around you as it was during the latest battle for the world, a layer of cold sweat covering you, scanning the room for anything that could have been a hazard, stopping only when your eyes moved down to see Loki watching you with concerned eyes.

It took you another moment to realize that you were in your room back at the Compound, safe, the danger of Thanos and invasions ten times over, all far behind you, that the images that haunted you before you opened your eyes were simply nightmares.

“Let me help you,” even though they once tried to kill all your friends, you didn’t trust anyone but Loki to help you in times like these when you found yourself haunted by the past, “you need to get some rest.”

You let yourself get slowly pulled into the bathroom by the Goddess, a comforting arm around your waist as they took one of the towels to wipe most of the sweat off, a small grin on her face once she was satisfied with her work.

“Happy now that you’re sure I won’t smell like the training room when we wake up?” Despite the situation, you found yourselves in, you couldn’t help but crack a joke, thankful to have them by your side, “thanks, love.”

“Maybe this was your wake up call that you should shower when you decide to train in the evenings,” even in the low light, the green in her eyes shone clearly, the corners of her lips curling up in a soft smile, opting instead for light jokes at the moment before daring to think of the discussion that had to come the next day. “But no matter what, I’ll be here for you.”

This time, you took the lead back to the comforts of your bed, laughing as she pretended to protest your embrace, “I’m an Avenger, let me protect you Queen of Asgard!”

“You call me Queen, and yet you attack me like this? I have to laugh,” all it took was one well-aimed raspberry blown against Loki’s cheek to break down her mask again, laughing even harder than before, pinning you to the bed with a wide grin before leaning down to kiss you, pulling away only when she was sure you needed air, “let this be another wake up call - you cannot win against a Queen such as myself, but since I care for you, I suppose I can let you off easy tonight.”


End file.
